scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Title Shows
1930 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 1940 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 1949 1950 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 Gummi.jpg|Adventures of the Gummi Bears (September 14, 1985) The_Wuzzles.png|The Wuzzles (September 14, 1985) 1986 1987 Ducktales.jpg|DuckTales (September 18, 1987) 1988 Poohlogo.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (January 17, 1988) GandF.gif|Garfield and Friends (September 17, 1988) 1989 CnDRR_title.png|Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (March 4, 1989) Beetlejuice cartoon screenshot.jpg|Beetlejuice (September 9, 1989) 1990 Talespin.jpg|TaleSpin (September 7, 1990) Tinytoons.jpg|Tiny Toon Adventures (September 14, 1990) 1991 TazMania.jpg|Taz-Mania (September 7, 1991) Rupert_1991_tv_series_title.png|Rupert (September 7, 1991) Darkwing_duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck (September 8, 1991) Screen_Shot_2016-04-01_at_12.44.06_PM.png|Back to the Future: The Animated Series (September 14, 1991) mother_goose_grim.jpg|Mother Goose and Grimm (September 14, 1991) 1992 Shellyduvallogo.jpg|Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories (April 22, 1992) BatmanTASTitle.jpg|Batman: The Animated Series (September 5, 1992) Goof_troop-show.jpg|Goof Troop (September 5, 1992) The_little_mermaid_tv_show_title_card.jpg|The Little Mermaid (September 11, 1992) Fievelsamericantails1.png|Fievel's American Tails (September 12, 1992) superdavelogo.jpg|Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (September 12, 1992) Pluckyduckshow.jpg|The Plucky Duck Show (September 19, 1992) Raw_Toonage.gif|Raw Toonage (September 19, 1992) 1993 Bonkers.png|Bonkers (February 28, 1993) Family_Dog_Title_Card.png|Family Dog (June 23, 1993) 250px-The_Pink_Panther_(1993_TV_series).jpg|The Pink Panther (September 11, 1993) 250px-Mighty_Max_title_card.png|Mighty Max (September 12, 1993) animaniacs-nowtv3.png|Animaniacs (September 13, 1993) Marsupilami_title.jpg|Marsupilami (September 18, 1993) 250px-Cro_(TV_series).png|Cro (September 18, 1993) Problem_Child_TV_Logo.jpg|Problem Child (October 31, 1993) 1994 Title.gif|Aladdin (September 5, 1994) BeethovenLogo2.jpg|Beethoven (September 10, 1994) baby_huey_1.jpg|The Baby Huey Show (September 17, 1994) Free_Willy_(TV_series).jpg|Free Willy (September 24, 1994) Gargoyles_title.jpg|Gargoyles (October 24, 1994) Monsterforcelogo.jpg|Monster Force (Fall 1994) 1995 Shnookumsandmeatlogo.jpg|The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (January 2, 1995) Timmy_the_tooth_muppets_logo.png|The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (January 16, 1995) 250px-WhatACartoon!.PNG|What a Cartoon! (February 20, 1995) Themask.jpg|The Mask: The Animated Series (August 12, 1995) Timon_and_pumbaa-show.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (September 8, 1995) Sylvester-And-Tweety-Mysteries.jpg|The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (September 9, 1995) Pinky_brain_logo.jpg|Pinky and the Brain (September 9, 1995) Freakazoid_Title_Card.jpg|Freakazoid! (September 9, 1995) Earthworm_Jim.jpg|Earthworm Jim (September 9, 1995) 250px-TwistedTalesFelix.jpg|The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (September 16, 1995) The_Savage_Dragon_Title_Card.png|Savage Dragon (September 21, 1995) MV5BMjMyODMxMzcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTc2MzgwMzE@._V1_.jpg|Dumb and Dumber (October 28, 1995) Ace_ventura_TV_logo.png|Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (December 9, 1995) 1996 Cbearandjamallogo.jpg|C Bear and Jamal (February 3, 1996) The_Spooktacular_New_Adventures_of_Casper_Title_Card.png|The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (February 24, 1996) Adventures_from_the_book_of_virtues.jpg|Adventures from the Book of Virtues (September 2, 1996) Quack_Pack.jpg|Quack Pack (September 3, 1996) Mighty_Ducks_TAS_logo.jpg|Mighty Ducks (September 6, 1996) SupermanTASLogo.jpg|Superman: The Animated Series (September 6, 1996) 220px-Disney's_Doug.jpg|Disney's Doug (September 7, 1996) RoadRovers.jpg|Road Rovers (September 7, 1996) richierich2000logo.jpg|Richie Rich (September 14, 1996) 210px-Vortech.jpg|Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad (September 16, 1996) All_Dogs_Go_to_Heaven_-_The_Series_(title_card).jpg|All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (September 21, 1996) Wing_Commander_Academy_title_screen.jpg|Wing Commander Academy (September 21, 1996) 188.jpg|Bruno the Kid (September 23, 1996) UnOauCXI5gxSxvV.jpg|Jungle Cubs (October 5, 1996) Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss.jpg|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (October 13, 1996) Waynehead.jpg|Waynehead (October 19, 1996) 1997 250px-The_Wacky_World_of_Tex_Avery.jpg|The Wacky World of Tex Avery (April 13, 1997) Nightmare_ned_318.jpg|Nightmare Ned (April 19, 1997) Qyo3xBmnCYZ8I6E.jpg|Recess (August 31, 1997) 101_dalmatians_the_series-show.jpg|101 Dalmatians: The Series (September 1, 1997) Pepper_Ann.jpg|Pepper Ann (September 13, 1997) newabrlogo.gif|The New Batman Adventures (September 13, 1997) 1998 Disneys_hercules-show.jpg|Hercules: The Animated Series (August 31, 1998) PBJOtter.png|PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998) RoboCop_Alpha_Commando.jpg|RoboCop: Alpha Commando (September 7, 1998) 6108.jpg|The Secret Files of Spy Dogs (September 12, 1998) HisteriaLogo.jpg|Histeria! (September 14, 1998) Pinky-Elmyra-&-The-Brain.jpg|Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (September 19, 1998) lionheartslogo.jpg|The Lionhearts (September 19, 1998) Birdz.jpg|Birdz (October 3, 1998) 1999 Batman_Beyond_title_card.png|Batman Beyond (January 10, 1999) MouseworksLogo.jpg|Mickey Mouse Works (May 1, 1999) New_ww.jpg|The New Woody Woodpecker Show (May 8, 1999) SabrinaAnimated.jpg|Sabrina: The Animated Series (September 6, 1999) DetentionTitle.jpg|Detention (September 11, 1999) 2000 Poochini_title.png|Poochini's Yard (February 1, 2000) Weekenderslogo.png|The Weekenders (February 26, 2000) Baby_Blues_(US_TV_series).png|Baby Blues (July 28, 2000) Teachers_Pet_logo.jpg|Teacher's Pet (September 9, 2000) StaticShockLogo.png|Static Shock (September 23, 2000) BLoSC_title.jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (October 2, 2000) What_About_Mimi_.gif|What About Mimi? (October 4, 2000) 2001 House_of_Mouse_staff.jpg|House of Mouse (January 13, 2001) The_Zeta_Project.jpg|The Zeta Project (January 27, 2001) Lloyd_in_Space_title_card.png|Lloyd in Space (February 3, 2001) 250px-Braceface_title_card.jpg|Braceface (June 2, 2001) Wwa.png|What's with Andy? (June 30, 2001) LegendOfTarzanTitle.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (September 1, 2001) Annetoon.jpg|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (September 2, 2001) The_Mummy_Animated_Series_Title_Card.jpg|The Mummy: The Animated Series (September 29, 2001) Title-JusticeLeague.jpg|Justice League (November 17, 2001) 2002 Teamo.jpg|Teamo Supremo (January 19, 2002) Kim_Possible_Logo.png|Kim Possible (June 7, 2002) Mucha_Lucha.jpg|Mucha Lucha! (August 17, 2002) Fillmorelogo.jpg|Fillmore! (September 14, 2002) Baby_Looney_Tunes.jpg|Baby Looney Tunes (September 16, 2002) Ozzy_and_Drix.jpg|Ozzy and Drix (September 14, 2002) What's_New_Scooby_Doo!.png|What's New Scooby-Doo? (September 14, 2002) Stargate infinity .jpg|Stargate Infinity (September 14, 2002) 3south.jpg|3-South (November 7, 2002) 2003 Title-TeenTitans.jpg|Teen Titans (July 19, 2003) Duck_Dodgers_2003_Cartoon_Network_title_card.png|Duck Dodgers (August 23, 2003) Lilo_&_Stitch_The_Series_logo.png|Lilo & Stitch: The Series (September 20, 2003) Title-XiaolinShowdown.jpg|Xiaolin Showdown (November 1, 2003) Sabrinasecretlife.jpg|Sabrina's Secret Life (November 10, 2003) 2004 DavetheBarbCast.jpg|Dave the Barbarian (January 23, 2004) Brandy-and-mr-whiskers.jpg|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (August 21, 2004) Justiceleagueunlimited.jpg|Justice League Unlimited (July 31, 2004) TheBatman.jpg|The Batman (September 11, 2004) 2005 Being_Ian_Title.jpg|Being Ian (January 1, 2005) ADJL.png|American Dragon: Jake Long (January 21, 2005) Krypto-The-Superdog.jpg|Krypto the Superdog (March 25, 2005) The_Buzz_on_Maggie.png|The Buzz on Maggie (June 17, 2005) firehouselogo.jpg|Firehouse Tales (August 22, 2005) Johnny-Test-Titlecard.png|Johnny Test (September 17, 2005) Coconut_Fred's_Fruit_Salad_Island.png|Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island! (September 17, 2005) Loonatics_Unleashed.jpg|Loonatics Unleashed (September 17, 2005) 2006 The_Emperor's_New_School_logo.jpg|The Emperor's New School (January 27, 2006) Micky_Mouse_Clubhouse.png|Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006) The_Replacements.jpg|The Replacements (July 28, 2006) Curious_George_(TV_series).jpg|Curious George (September 4, 2006) Title-TnJTales.jpg|Tom and Jerry Tales (September 23, 2006) Shaggy_And_Scooby_Doo_Get_a_Clue_title_card.png|Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (September 23, 2006) Legion_Of_Superheroes_Title_Card.PNG|Legion of Superheroes (September 23, 2006) 2007 Landbeforetimeopening.jpg|The Land Before Time (March 5, 2007) Winnie_the_Pooh_-_My_Friends_Tigger_&_Pooh_Logo.jpg|My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007) Phineas_and_Ferb_logo.jpg|Phineas and Ferb (August 17, 2007) 2008 Title-BatmanTheBraveAndTheBold.jpg|Batman: The Brave and the Bold (November 14, 2008) 2009 2010 SDMI_intertitle_card.png|Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (April 5, 2010) MAD-_TV_Show_Title.JPG|Mad (September 6, 2010) 2011 The_Looney_Tunes_Show_title_card.png|The Looney Tunes Show (May 3, 2011) ThunderCats2011.png|ThunderCats (July 29, 2011) Young_Justice_Title.jpg|Young Justice (November 26, 2010) 2012 GL_The_Animated_Series.png|Green Lantern: The Animated Series (March 3, 2012) 2013 Teen_Titans_Go!.png|Teen Titans Go! (April 23, 2013) Beware_The_Batman.jpg|Beware the Batman (July 13, 2013) 2014 The_Tom_and_Jerry_Show.jpg|The Tom and Jerry Show (April 9, 2014) Mike-Tyson-580x375.jpg|Mike Tyson Mysteries (October 27, 2014) 2015 250px-New Looney Tunes.png|New Looney Tunes (September 21, 2015) BeCoolScoobyDoo.png|Be Cool Scooby-Doo! (October 5, 2015) Supernoobs_Logo.png|Supernoobs (November 2, 2015) 2016 Bunnicula.S01E01.jpg|Bunnicula (February 6, 2016) image_b92566f1.jpeg|Right Now Kapow (September 19, 2016) justiceleagueaction01.jpg|Justice League Action (November 26, 2016) 2017 Chuck's_Choice_Opening_Title_card.png|Chuck's Choice (May 6, 2017) DorothyAndTheWizardOfOz.png|Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (June 29, 2017) Wacky_Races_2017_title.png|Wacky Races (August 14, 2017) Unikitty_Title.jpg|Unikitty! (October 27, 2017) 2018 Harvey_Street_Kids.jpg|Harvey Street Kids (June 29, 2018) woody-woodpecker-2018.jpg|Woody Woodpecker (December 3, 2018) 2019 DC_Super_Hero_Girls_Poster,_Jun_2018.jpg|DC Super Hero Girls (March 8, 2019) green-eggs-and-ham-590x354.png|Green Eggs and Ham (2019) thundercats-roar-poster1.jpg|ThunderCats Roar (2019) cp_2019_se_warner_bros_looney_tunes-1288x724.jpg|Looney Tunes Cartoons (2019) Scooby-doo-guess-who.jpg|Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019) yabbadabbadinosaurs-1280x600.jpg|Yabba Dabba Dinosaurs (2019) Harley_Quinn_Poster.jpg|Harley Quinn (2019) 2020 animaniacs_press_artwork_.0.0.jpg|Animaniacs (2020) 2021 ??? 2022 ??? 2023 ??? 2024 ??? 2025 ??? Category:Lists Category:Disney Shows Category:Non-Disney Shows